


Stop Stealing the Blankets!

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I cannot tag one-shots, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, That's All I Can Think Of, that's actually a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Krel and Douxie share a bed during their first sleepover, but it's not really as comfortable as they thought it would be.[If you don't like the ship, do not fucking read please :) ]
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Stop Stealing the Blankets!

It was Krel's idea to have Douxie over for a sleepover. He had known about these rituals for some time now, not ever having been invited to one though. So he really wanted to try it out for himself. He figured it would make his first experience better if he had Douxie over; they had recently started dating. Recently being about a month or just over. Krel wasn't exactly keeping track. He was very excited to have him over for a full night, having the idea that they would get up to a lot together. Although because he had never had a sleepover before he didn't know what the protocal was, so while he was hosting it at the Mothership, Douxie would be the one suggesting what they do. Apparently he had been to numerous sleepovers. Knowing that Douxie had other partners in the past did spark a tad of jealousy within Krel but never thought it worth paying any mind to. 

Douxie had arrived with all his gear in a backpack, which he had only one of the straps slung over his shoulder. Krel opened the door for him, imediately allowing him inside. Douxie, noticing right away Krel was in his Akiridion form, took a few steps inside before stopping. He contemplated on how to greet Krel. In his past relationships (his last being literal decades ago; at least half a century if he had to estimate) he would have greeted his partner with a chaste kiss on the lips, or if not that, it would have been a simple hug. 

Krel was different though, seeing as how he wasn't even human and didn't know what it meant to be in a human relationship. Douxie thought it would be best if they took it slowly, easing Krel into the way of things, getting him used to all these customs. 

So, not wanting to overwhelm his new alien boyfriend, Douxie simply greeted him with a 'hi' and a smile. Krel had returned the gesture in kind, closing the door and telling Douxie to make himself comfortable. As they did every time Douxie came over. He had quickly made his own little way about doing things. He popped his backpack down on the large couch, sitting on his usual spot. 

They had spent the first little while playing some video games together, the Blanks had provided them with snacks along the way. Once they were finished with that, Douxie had put his favourite movie, having brought the digital copy with him of course. Luckily for him, Krel had never seen it before. It was a sci-fi, sufficet to say, Douxie was interested to see Krel's reaction to it knowing full well he prefered science facts and was really distasteful towards the human stereotypes of aliens. Who could blame him, what with actually being an extra terrestrial and all

During the movie, Douxie decided to be a little bit daring. While they were sat on the couch together, he kept inching closer to the younger teen, trying to get as physically close as possible. Krel's soft blue glow was comforting in a way. Admittidly, Douxie did want to spend some time just cuddling. That was undenyably one of his favourite perks of being in a relationship. He absolutely loved to cuddle. 

Krel had kept complaining about the movie's inaccuracies and it's offensive stereotypes just about the entire time. So it was safe for Douxie to conclude he wasn't a fan, which was totally fine. He had offered to turn it off but Krel turned down the offer, saying he didn't mind because it was Douxie's favourite. 

He had offered yet again, however not because Krel wasn't enjoying it but because he was growing obviously tired. There was no way Douxie was going to force Krel to stay up and watch this if he was needing to sleep. Douxie is all too familiar with sleep deprovation and simply wouldn't allow that to happen to his boyfriend. Under any circumstances. 

Krel brushed it off, claiming he'd be fine. Douxie wasn't having it and so got up, switched it off then tugged Krel off the couch. Douxie asked where he could go to change into his night wear. Though instead of getting a verbal answer he was lead to Krel's bedroom and let inside. He mumbled a 'thanks' then entered the room to get changed. 

While in there, Douxie checked the time, noticing it wasn't even ten PM yet. It became blatantly obvious Krel didn't get a lot of sleep the night prior; he was more than likely tinkering with his tech. 

Douxie finished changing, emerged from the room, then Krel once again tried to claim he wasn't that tired. So, having no other choice, Douxie grabbed one of his arms gently and took him back inside the bedroom. He shut the door behind them, ordering Krel into bed. The latter rolled his eyes, though threw himself down onto the bed anyway. He was just about to get tucked in when the thought crossed his mind. 

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?" he questions, shooting upright into a sitting position. 

"I thought we were just going to share... Unless y-you're not comfortable with that. Which I totally understand, of course!" Douxie almost stumbles over his words. His embarrassment had to be abundantly clear because he could feel the heat turning his cheeks red. Every time he had stayed with a partner, they had shared. He should have guessed Krel wouldn't know that's what he had in mind for them as well. 

"Share this tiny thing? There's barely enough space here for just me," Krel points out, Douxie shrugs. 

"I don't mind... You know... Cuddling..." he admits. 

Krel snapped his fingers with both of his right hands, pointing at Douxie. "I've heard about human couples doing that. I just didn't realise you'd want to be that close to me... All night."

Douxie uses the moment to easily sit on the bed next to Krel, giving him a warm and loving smile. "Of course I do." He felt his heart flip when he watched Krel's face turn cyan, averting his gaze to his hands which were now all crossed over on his lap. 

"All right," he replies quietly, shifting to make just enough space for Douxie to fit next to him. Douxie lifted up the blaket, Krel sliding down onto his back, resting his head on one of the pillows. Then Douxie slips in next to him, as close as he could get, pulling the blanket over the both of them all the while making no effort to supress the wide grin on his face. 

Douxie nestles in close to Krel's side, who in turn just stares awkwardly, moving his arms to allow his boyfriend more space. He could feel his face gaining heat. This was the very first time he would share a bed with the one he loved, and he had no idea what to do. While he was aware that humans did this, he didn't know exactly how. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to lie? Does he need to wrap his arms around Douxie too? 

Douxie throws an arm across Krel's middle, tucking even closer to his side. Krel slowly, awkwardly, put his two right arms around Douxie too. Krel reached over to his left side, turning off the lamp. They both continued to lie in this position, with Douxie trying to sleep, and Krel internally screaming. 

The thicker the silence grew, the easier it became for Douxie to hear Krel's unrythmic, quickened breathing. It was then he realised that the other boy was lying completely stiff, too. So, Douxie just told him to relax. 

Krel had tried his best, shuffling around to get more comfortable, then ended up lying on his side, holding Douxie with all his arms. Since he was now in a far more comfortable position, he could feel his fatigue catching up with him. He let out a deep exhale through his lips and actually tried to sleep. 

But he couldn't seem to. Waiting until Douxie had definitely fallen asleep, Krel slid his arms away, turing onto his other side and accidentally took all the covers with him. He pulled them right up to his chin, feeling like he was finally about to fall asleep. 

Then he felt the blanket getting tugged back to the other side. It left his front completely exposed to the cool, open air. Krel's lips fell into a frown. Not wanting to wake Douxie, he gently tugged the blanket back enough to cover his front again. The warmth quickly returned, coating his front, and so he tried sleeping once again. 

He had actually managed to this time, but awoke some time in the night because he was cold again. He shivered, opened his eyes slightly and groaned when he realised the blanket was gone. He patted the area behind him, trying to find the end of it. Once he did, he tugged it back over himself and sighed with content. Warmth was again begining to cover him. 

It didn't last long. Before he was able to fall back asleep, the blanket was slowly being pulled away. Douxie had to be awake. Krel assumed he was making an effort to not wake Krel but yanking the blanket away again. But he didn't let Douxie steal the blanket at all. He tightened his grip, tugging it back, and wrapped himself up completely; like a burrito. He had ended up facing the back of Douxie, and watched him flip over, propping himself up on one elbow. 

Douxie looked at Krel, his expression a mixture of amusement (because seeing his boyfriend wrapped up like that was absolutely adorable) and annoyance. They made eye contact, and Douxie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Krel whispered, audibly tired. 

"Are you going to share that?" Douxie gestured to the blanket Krel was encased in. 

"No," he replies, nonchalantly, then closed his eyes to resume sleeping. 

Douxie huffed, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it away. Krel's eyes shot open. He just glared at the older teen, silently demanding the blanket back. He was ignored, Douxie shook the blanket out then put it back ontop of them both. So as to keep some blanket, he tried cuddling with Krel again. 

He felt himself drifting back off to sleep, however opened his eyes, watching and feeling Krel take the covers once again. Douxie pursed his lips, unamused now. He sighs, placing a hand on top of the blanket so as to prevent Krel from taking it all. 

Krel shuffled around to lie on his other side and to face his boyfriend. He didn't need to look at his face to know he wore an expression showing his disapproval. He was about to speak, although was cut short when Douxie snatched the entire blanket, wrapping himself in it and facing away from Krel. 

"Hey! Stop stealing the blankets!" Krel exclaims, ripping it away from Douxie. 

"You were stealing them first!" Douxie acuses, sitting up and faces Krel directly. 

"I was trying to get to sleep," he fires back, the frown becoming tighter. He was honestly too tired for this. 

Douxie audibly rolled his eyes. Returning to lying on his left side, he threw the blanket back, gesturing for Krel to come closer. He complies, getting as close as he could, then Douxie put the blanket over them both once again. He scooped Krel up in both of his arms, pressing him in closer. 

"Don't move around, and don't steal the blankets," Douxie orders. He felt Krel nod once against him. So he closed his eyes, drifting back off to sleep. 

Luckily, when he woke up the next time, it wasn't because Krel had stolen the blanket. When he peaked through one eye he noticed they were both still cuddled up together. All the covers thrown over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again, apologising for any inacuracies.


End file.
